Love Conquers All
by dancingprincess94
Summary: Bella is introduced to ALice's cousin Edward at a family dinner. A few months later they start giong out. After a screaming fight between Bella adn CHarlie, she leaves and goes to the only place she knows...to Edward. All Human


**~One Shot~**

"Dad I'm home." I called as I walked inside the house setting down my book bag. It was the last week of senior year and I couldn't be more excited.

"In here Bells." He said from the kitchen. I walked into the kitchen only to find a mess.

"Dad what are you doing? You and cooking equal disaster." He chuckled.

"I know but I was trying to make dinner." He said. I laughed.

"I'll clean this up before mom gets home and then I'll make something quick." He laughed.

"Ok Bells. Are you sure you don't need help?" He asked.

"No dad. It's ok. I got it." I replied shooing him out of the kitchen. I cleaned up in record time right as my mom walked in the door.

"Hey mom." I said.

"Hey Bella. How was your day?" She asked.

"Good" I replied. Her and my dad exchanged hellos and a kiss which I did not want to see. They laughed at my reaction.

"Esme called me and invited us to dinner." My mom said. "Is that ok with everyone?" She asked. My dad and I laughed and agreed. My mom looked at us and shook her head.

"We all need to get ready and be at their house by 6." My mom said. I nodded and ran up to my room, surprisingly with out tripping. Alice Cullen was my best friend. She and I were in the same grade along with her boy friend Jasper Hale. Her parents were really good friends with mine. Her older brother Emmett is a funny guy. He is a big teddy bear and the brother I never head. Emmett is dating Jasper's older sister Rosalie. She is practically a model. When I first met her she didn't like me but we became best friends. Emmett and Rose are attending University of Washington. Jasper, Alice and I were going to a community college and then a university.

"Bella." My mom said while knocking on my door.

"Coming." I put on my shoes and grabbed my purse. Opening the door my mom was standing waiting for me.

"Let's go mom." I said grabbing her hand and heading down the stairs. My dad was waiting for us. We got in Renee's car instead of driving Charlie's police car. The drive was short. We pulled up to the Cullen mansion and knocked on the door. Alice greeted us and pulled me inside. My parents followed after and went to go find Esme and Carlisle.

"Hey Ali." I said giving her a hug.

"Hey Belly. Guess who is coming to live here while studying with my dad." She said.

"Uh I have no clue." I replied laughing.

"My cousin Edward." Alice told me like I should know who he was.

"I've never met him before." I said.  
"I know but after tonight I know something will happen. I have a feeling." Alice smiled. Her and her feelings. I laughed.

"Ok whatever you say Alice." I said patting her shoulder and walking to go find Emmett and everyone else.

"Mark my words Isabella Swan, something is going to happen." She said following me.

"Bella boo!" I heard Emmett yell. All of a sudden I was wrapped up in a pair of strong arms that cut off my air.

"Emmett…can't…breathe." I gasped. He gently put me down.

"Sorry Bella." He said.

"It's ok Emmett." I smiled.  
"Hey Bella." Rose exclaimed. I ran and gave her a hug.

"Hi Rose." I replied.

"So I'm the last one?" Jasper asked feigning hurt.

"Of course not Jasper." I said giving him a hug.

"How ya' doing?" He asked.

"Good. I'm ready to be done with the year." I replied. Everyone laughed.

"Why hasn't my other daughter said hi to me?" It was Esme.

"Sorry Esme." I said running over to her.

"Hello Bella dear."  
"Hi Esme." She gave me a hug. I said hi to Carlisle next and we all talked while our moms went and finished dinner.

"Dad what time is Edward getting here?" Alice asked.

"He should be here any minute." Carlisle responded. Alice and I then continued our conversation.

"I can't wait to finally graduate." She exclaimed.

"I know. Are you having a party?" I asked. She looked at me like I was crazy.

"Of course Bella." She answered. I smiled. Her eyes got wide and a huge smiled formed on her face.

"Edward!" She exclaimed jumping off the couch. I stood up laughing and turned around. When Alice was done hugging Edward I saw his face. I could have sworn I died and went to heaven. He was the most gorgeous man I had ever seen. Deep green eyes, messed up bronze hair and a tall, lean yet muscular figure. I quickly looked away before I got caught staring.

"Hi Alice." He said. His voice was like a soft velvet yet masculine still. Emmett walked over and said hi along with Jasper and Rosalie. Apparently I was the only one who hadn't met him.

"Bella come here." Alice said pulling me over.

"Edward meet Bella. Bella this is Edward." She said using hand gestures. Edward held out his hand.

"Nice to meet you Edward." I said softly placing my hand in his. He lightly shook it.

"The pleasure is all mine Miss Bella." He replied. I blushed and no one missed it.

"Wow Edward, you haven't been here for five minutes and you already have Bella blushing." Emmett said. Jasper tried hiding his laugh but failed terribly.

"Dinner's ready." Esme called. We made our way into the kitchen. Being me I tripped on the way there. Instead of coming face to face with the floor I was caught by unfamiliar arms. Looking up I saw it was Edward.

"Do you trip often?" He asked chuckling.

"Yes but most of the time no one catches me." I admitted. He stood me upright and whispered in my ear.

"Well lucky for you I'll be here." He winked and continued to the dining room. I stood there unable to move.

"Bella come one before Emmett eats all the food." Rose said pulling my arm. She sat next to Emmett leaving the only open seat next to Edward. I sat down and he smiled. Dinner was really good. My parents and I left late that night. I fell asleep thinking of graduation, the party, college and Edward.

~4 months later~

I couldn't believe that two months had already passed since I started college and since Edward and I have been going out. That's right. He asked me out right before school started. We weren't too serious yet. Since both of us were really busy we didn't see each other much except on the weekends and if our families had dinner together. My dad wasn't particularly happy about us being together. He said Edward was too old for me but I didn't care. Charlie decided to take advantage of the fact that I still lived at home and set rules. I wasn't allowed to be out later that 11 at night, I had to stay focused in school and I couldn't be on the phone later than 12. They were unnecessary really but I didn't complain or argue with him about it. But these made it even harder to hang out with Edward. It was Friday and Alice invited me over. She said Edward was coming over also so I could see him but he wasn't staying the night. It was ok because then Alice and I could hang out.

"Bye mom, bye dad. I'll see you guys tomorrow morning." I said grabbing my keys and my jacket.

"Bye Bella. Love you." My mom said back.

"Is that boy going to be over there?" My dad asked. I rolled my eyes away from them.

"He is hanging out in the evening then going back to his place. Esme and Carlisle are going to be there dad. Don't worry." I said. He just shrugged his shoulders.

"Love you both." I said and left the house. I drove to the Cullen's house. Knocking on the door I was greeted by Edward. He pulled me into a hug and lifted my feet off the ground.

"I've missed you." He whispered kissing my forehead.

"I've missed you too." I replied. He set me down and then I was attacked by Alice.

"Hey Belly." She exclaimed.

"Hey Ali. What are the plans for tonight?" I asked.

"The usual. Movies, junk food and probably one of Emmett's crazy made up games." She said. We both laughed because it was true.

"Emmett is in the house!" We heard Emmett exclaim as he walked into the house.

"Let's get this party started!" He yelled.

"You do realize this isn't a party and it is just the six of us." Alice said.

"I know but it can still be a party. Gosh Alice why do you have to burst my bubble?" He whined.

"Oh suck it up and stop acting like a baby." She said. I broke in before they had a childish argument.

"When is Jasper getting here?" I asked.

"Already here." Jasper said walking through the front door also.

"Come on Rose, Bella. We'll put your stuff upstairs." Alice said.

"Yeah let's go." Rose said grabbing my hand and dragging me away. I mouthed 'Help me' to the guys but they just laughed and left the room. We talked for awhile and made our way back downstairs. Jasper ordered pizza and we picked out movies. It was a lot of fun. I don't even remember what time we fell asleep all I know is that it was late. Edward ended up staying the night but because we were watching movies all night we just crashed in the den. Alice, Rose and I made breakfast the next morning.

"Ok I have to get home before my dad gets mad at me. I still have an essay I have to finish." I said grabbing my bags.

"You better get that done missy." Rose said laughing.

"I will." I smiled.

"I'll walk you out." Edward said. I smiled. I said goodbye to Rose, Alice, Emmett and Jasper. I got winks form the girls. Edward took my hand and we walked outside. He slowly wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I don't want you to go." He whispered.

"I don't want to go either, but once my dad finds out I didn't finish my work I'm dead." I said. He laughed.

"It's not funny. You do know my dad's job. He can legally carry a weapon." He laughed harder. I rolled my eyes, trying to hide my smile and made a move to get in my truck but Edward wouldn't let me go.

"I'm just kidding. How about dinner tonight?" He asked.

"That would be nice." I agreed. He smiled.

"Can I try something?" Edward whispered. I nodded. Slowly, he leaned down and gently pressed his lips to mine. Instinctively my arms wrapped around his neck and I deepened the kiss. Reluctantly we both broke apart.

"See you tonight." He said.

"Tonight." I agreed and got in my car. I saw him in the driveway until the house disappeared altogether. I got home and went straight to my room to finish my work. My parents were gone which was good. A few hours later I got a text from Edward.

_Hey...i had 2 go 2 the hospital. Big accident...carlisle needed help. Sorry __ dinner trow night please?_

I was upset but I understood completely. So I responded.

_Don't be sorry. I understand. trow sounds great __ talk to you later tonight?_

_Definitely _

I got caught up on all my homework. My parents got home and my mom and I made dinner.

"How was last night?" My mom asked.

"Good. We watched movies practically all night." I left out that Edward stayed there. After dinner I took a shower and curled up on my bed wit my favorite book. My parents were asleep when Edward called me.

"Hello."

"_Hey beautiful" _

"How was your day?"

"_Lonely. I'm so sorry about our date. I really wanted to take you out but Carlisle called me last minute." _

"It's ok. I'm not mad or anything. I was able to get caught up on my schoolwork." IU heard him chuckle.

"_Such a good student. You couldn't have done homework all day. So what else did you do?" _

"I cleaned up around the house. My parents were out for most of the day. Then when they got back my mom and I made dinner." Just as I finished that sentence my dad walked in.

"Hey Bella tomorrow-" My dad began but stopped mid sentence then started another one.

"Who are you on the phone with?"

"Ummm." I couldn't lie so I came out with the truth.

"Edward." I whispered.

"_I'll let you go. Text me so I know everything is ok. Bye love." _He whispered the last part and hung up. I softly closed my phone and set in down.

"You realize it is midnight right?" My dad asked.

"Yes." All my words were coming out in whispers.

"Why are you on the phone so late?"

"Dad I'm an adult. I didn't get to see or talk to him all day because we are both busy. I had homework and he was at the hospital helping Carlisle. Don't you see I never get to see him?" I said my voice growing.

"You should be focusing on school and not letting this boy keep you distracted and he is too old for you anyway." Charlie raised his voice.

"He isn't distracting me. I'm not in high school anymore dad. I'm a college student. How is he too old?" I yelled.

"You will not yell at me young lady!" He yelled back not answering my question. I flinched. "As long as you live under my roof you live by my rules."

"Then maybe I won't live here anymore!" I began throwing clothes in a suitcase. My mom came running in.

"What is going on?" She asked.

"I'm leaving because dad can't accept that fact that I'm an adult who is in a relationship." I told her grabbing my suitcase and running out of my room and down the stairs. My dad grabbed my wrist and I fell twisting my ankle. I cried out in pain. Quickly I got back up and limped out of the house. Starting my truck I drove away leaving my parents standing in the doorway. I broke down in sobs. Luckily I knew where Edward lived. I couldn't face Alice yet. Driving to his place I tried to calm myself down but it didn't work. I limped to his door with my suitcase in hand. I knocked and he opened the door.

"Bella?" I nodded and the tears flowed again. He wrapped his arms around me and brought me inside leading me to his couch.

"What happened?" He asked softly. I told him the whole story.

"Bella you shouldn't have gotten in a fight with your parents over me." He said.

"Don't you dare take the blame. My dad is still treating me like a child." I whispered. He nodded.

"Are you ok though?" He asked his hands cupping my cheeks. I shrugged and drew in a shaky breath. Ever so slightly Edward brought his lips to mine. I kissed him back. Gently his hand came behind my neck and he laid us back on the couch. I winced and he jumped back and off the couch. I then remembered my ankle.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked.

"No, but I may have twisted my ankle while running out of the house."

"Mind if I take a look?"

"No." Edward smiled and knelt down on the side of the couch. He carefully rolled up my pants leg and looked at my ankle.

"Well it is swollen and you should ice it. I'll be right back." Just as quickly as he left, he returned with ice. He sat down and pulled me onto his lap then placed the ice on my ankle. I looked up at him and kissed him again.

"Why again did you decided to leave?" He whispered.

"Because I love you." Then I looked down. He placed a finger under my chin and tilted my head back up.

"I love you too." Then his lips crashed to mine.


End file.
